El Corazón Insiste
by aiko1991
Summary: "Aunque ya no somos nada, aunque hace años que no se de ti y aunque hayas terminado conmigo de una manera muy cruel, mi corazón, este tonto corazón insiste en amarte. ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué haces esto justo cuando decidi olvidarte?" Universo Alterno Ichihime :D
1. Chapter 1

estoy muy molesta!

es la segunda vez que subo esto!

esta historia la habia subido en la tarde del dia de ayer y mi costumbre es cada vez que subo algo entro a la pagina principal y leo mi propio capitulo, para checar que no tenga algun error y que se pueda accesar bn

y resulta que a las 12:45 a.m no puedo entrar a mi historia ni a los reviews que me dejaron porque la historia no existe!

que sucede aqui?

les pido una disculpa a las personas que ya habian dejado un review y se habian tomado la molestia de leer esta historia! muchas gracias!

lamentablemente no se quienes fueron porque no alcance a leer los comentarios pero a los que hayan sido son muy lindos

espero que esta vez si se puede leer!

disfruten!

* * *

– _Inoue…_–

_No lo digas._

_Por favor no digas esas palabras_

– _Ya no podemos seguir juntos_–

_Por favor…_

_¿Acaso no sabes que me estás lastimando?_

– _¿Por qué?_ –

_Estoy llorando, pero eso tú ya lo sabes._

_No contestas a mi pregunta._

– _Dime por qué_–

– _Ya no te amo_–

_Pero yo a ti sí._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué?_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-El primer amor-**

Muchas personas afirman que es el amor más sincero y puro que se puede experimentar en la vida. Es con el cual aprendes a amar y ser amado, en el cual pones todas tus esperanzas e ilusiones juntas, un amor que nunca podrás olvidar. El amor en donde pones todo tu ser y te entregas a la otra persona sin miedo, porque todo lo ves perfecto y no esperas cosas malas de la persona amada.

Ojala eso me hubiera pasado a mí.

Yo experimente mi primer amor a la edad de once años, cuando entre a la escuela secundaria.

Lo conocí por medio de mi mejor amiga Tatsuki. A veces le agradezco porque ella fue como mi cupido. Si ella no me lo hubiera presentando, probablemente mi vida habría sido vacía por no haber experimentado un amor tan bello como este. Pero otras veces, como el día de hoy, me arrepiento de haberlo conocido.

La primera vez que lo vi, quede impactada. Mi primer amor tiene unos hermosos ojos castaños, los cuales pueden ver lo más profundo de tu ser. Su cabello es naranja brillante, alborotado y en punta, cuando lo toque por primera vez me di cuenta que no solo era bonito sino que también es muy sedoso. Pero lo que más me gustaba de él era eterno ceño fruncido que solo se suavizaba cuando estaba conmigo. Ese detalle para mi era lo más tierno y atrayente de él, aunque muchas personas decían que daba miedo por la cara de matón que tenía. Yo lo amaba.

Pero termino solo estuvimos un año juntos.

Él se tuvo que mudar porque a su padre lo transfirieron por el trabajo, se iba muy lejos de mí y no seríamos capaces de vernos.

Decidimos intentar una relación a larga distancia. Nos llamábamos todas las noches a la misma hora y también hacíamos video llamadas por medio del chat. Recuerdo muy bien que cada vez que escuchaba su voz mi corazón daba un vuelco por la alegría. Mis mejillas se ponían rojas y calientes con solo el hecho de escucharlo decir mi nombre y a veces tartamudeaba cuando él me decía lo mucho que me quería y me extrañaba. Aunque no estuviéramos juntos, era feliz con tan solo saber que yo era especial para él.

Pero después de unos meses, todo cambio.

Las palabras de amor se volvieron un bello recuerdo. Las llamadas se hicieron cada vez más escasas y la soledad ya era una rutina en mi vida.

Mi mente sabía que algo estaba mal pero corazón insistía en seguir adelante. Hasta que él mismo me puso una barrera que ni con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo pude derribar.

Él termino con la relación.

Me dijo que ya no era lo mismo y que me quería mucho pero que ya no me amaba.

Yo a mis doce años de edad, ya había experimentado lo que era el primer amor y lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser cuando este se terminaba.

Aunque ya hubieran pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que hable con él, mi corazón seguía amándolo. Era algo estúpido pero no lo podía evitar. Simplemente no quería hacerme caso. Por más que lloraba para desvanecer este amor y este dolor, no se iban. No querían salir de mí. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces he empapado las rodillas de Tatsuki con mis lágrimas. Era patético.

Soy patética.

Solté un suspiro cansado mientras terminaba de realizar los ejercicios de matemáticas que había pedido la profesora. Cuando por fin lo acabé, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana del salón. Había mucho ruido a mí alrededor, algunos intentando copiarse del trabajo de otros, la profesora explicándoles a los que no entendían incluso algunos sumaban en voz alta. Pero aunque había todo ese ruido, no lograba captar nada. Era como si estuviera en otro lugar, mi cuerpo estaba en clase pero mi alma estaba junto a él.

Constantemente imaginaba como era él ahora. Tal vez ya era más alto que yo. Tal vez era musculoso. Tal vez estaba en el equipo de soccer o en el de básquetbol o tal vez todos los clubes de la escuela lo querían porque era un excelente atleta. Tal vez era muy popular con las chicas. Tal vez… ya tenía a alguien más.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante este pensamiento, pude sentir como mi estomago se sintió vacío.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

_Nada._

Solo esperar a que Dios escuche mis oraciones y me lo arranque del corazón. Este maldito corazón que no se rinde.

Observe el pequeño león de peluche que colgaba de mi mochila. Nunca se lo dije a nadie pero ese era un regalo de él. Me lo había dado cuando cumplimos un mes juntos. Era lo único, aparte de su recuerdo, que me había dejado. Era mi tesoro y mi maldición.

Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacía mi libro de ejercicios, justo a tiempo para escuchar a la profesora decir que era hora del almuerzo. Mis compañeros de clase soltaban suspiros y exclamaciones de felicidad de tener un hora menos para la tan esperada salida. Casi enseguida mis mejores amigas aparecieron junto a mí.

– ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Tatsuki-chan! ¿A dónde iremos a comer el día de hoy? – les dije con una gran sonrisa, la cual no sabía de donde había salido. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a la azotea con los chicos? –

Ambas se voltearon a ver, un poco preocupadas.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a los jardines detrás de la escuela? Queremos hablar contigo Orihime– me dijo Rukia, viéndome con sus hermosos ojos azules profundo.

– ¿Estás segura Rukia-chan? ¿No hoy cumples un mes de noviazgo con Renji-kun? –

La cara de mi amiga se torno de un carmín muy bonito. – E-Está bien. Renji entenderá–

– Vamos Orihime, antes de que se acabe la hora del almuerzo– dijo Tatsuki antes de salir del salón. Me pare con mi comida en las manos y seguí a las chicas.

Nos sentamos en una de las áreas más escondidas de la escuela. Un lugar privado y protegido por los árboles. Colocamos una manta en el pasto para no ensuciarnos el uniforme y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente. El día de hoy era muy bonito y agradable pero… ¿Por qué esas sensaciones no podían entrar en mi ser?

– Hime, ¿qué ocurre? – me pregunto Tatsuki mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro. Su mirada castaña estaba llena de preocupación.

– No sucede nada. ¿Por qué preguntas Tatsuki-chan? –

Uno de sus dedos se dirigió hasta mi mejilla, limpiando lo que estaba ahí.

Fue cuando lo sentí.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por mi cara esta perderse en mi barbilla. Ya no podía más.

– Lo siento… Lo siento…– decía entre sollozos. – Pensé que ya lo había superado, que ya no sentía nada por él pero… Es imposible de olvidar… Sé que me dijeron que con el tiempo lo iba a superar pero todavía se siente este dolor…– hice mis manos un puño y los use para cubrir mis ojos.

– ¿Pero que sucedió Orihime? Todo estaba bien, ¿no? – me dijo Rukia colocando su mano en mi cabeza.

– No lo sé… Lo amo demasiado…Yo solo fingía estar bien y por un tiempo hasta me lo creí pero no es así. No estoy bien… No puedo dejarlo ir–

– Pero solo tenían once años Hime, eras muy pequeña para saber lo que es el amor verdadero– me dijo Tatsuki.

Baje mis manos para colocarlas en mi regazo, observando a mi mejor amiga con una mirada seria. – Tal vez era muy pequeña y tal vez no sabía nada de la vida, entonces, ¿Por qué no se va este sentimiento? Con él descubrí lo que significan los detalles, lo que significa tomarse de la mano o dar tu primer beso. Todo eso me lo dio él. Él me enseño a amar pero…– baje mi mirada – No me enseño a como olvidarlo. Nadie me dice como hacerlo–

– Lo siento Orihime…– me susurro Tatsuki antes de abrazarme con mucha fuerza. Seguida por Rukia.

Así nos quedamos por un par de minutos, ellas apoyándome como lo han hecho durante años y yo aferrándome a ellas para no caer en el abismo. No quería hacerlo, no quería caer. Pero era muy tentador y era mucho más fácil que aferrarse.

– Creo que lo que necesitas es volver a enamorarte– me dijo Rukia cuando por fin me tranquilice y era capaz de pensar en otras cosas.

Me sonroje levemente. – No funcionara. No sería justo para la otra persona, no cuando yo pienso en alguien más–

– Tsk… Orihime si no lo intentas nunca podrás salir de esta situación. Debes darte una oportunidad– me dijo Tatsuki.

Rukia asintió. – Así es. Solo sal y diviértete. No necesariamente tiene que ser tu novio para que te diviertas con un chico–

Ellas tienen razón.

Para poder avanzar tenía que sacarme del corazón a esa persona, que no hacía más que daño. Por ahí decían que un clavo sacaba otro clavo, entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo?

– Bien, lo haré– dijo con determinación.

– ¡Eso es Hime! –

– Esa es mi chica–

Exclamaban mis amigas con gran alegría y orgullo.

¿Por qué no lo hacía yo?

– ¡Hey chicas! – nos llamo una voz masculina.

Las tres volteamos a ver de quien se trataba.

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules se acercó hasta nosotras. – Las he estado buscando por todos lados–

– Kirie-kun…– dije sorprendida de verlo ahí. – ¿Por qué no estas con los demás? –

Cuando hice esa pregunta sus mejillas de volvieron de un color rosa pálido. – Bu-Bueno… te estaba buscando… Hime-chan…– dijo mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su nuca.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¿Po-Podemos hablar en privado? –

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Rukia me interrumpió. – Si quieres decirle algo tendrás que hacerle enfrente de nosotras–

Kirie alzó una ceja con incredulidad. – ¿Y a ustedes que les importa lo que tenga que decirle a Hime-chan? –

– ¡Da! Somos sus mejores amigas, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella nos importa. Pero si no quieres decir nada entonces nos la llevaremos de aquí– dijo Tatsuki antes de comenzar a levantar sus cosas y las mías.

– ¡Espera! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Sí tengo algo que decir! – dijo con desesperación. Seis pares de ojos femeninos se posaron sobre él, esperando a que dijera algo. – Hime-chan… ¿te gustaría… salir… conmigo este sábado? –

Pude sentir como mis ojos se agrandaron ante la pregunta. ¿Esto era posible?

Justo el día que había decidido dejar ir a su primer amor, su mejor amigo le estaba pidiendo una cita. ¿Una cita? ¿Con Kirie-kun?

Me di cuenta que todos esperaban mi respuesta, en especial el chico frente a mí. Desviaba mi mirada de un sitio a otro, evitando las miradas, mis labios se abrían y cerraban sin saber exactamente que decir.

– Aaaa… Kirie-kun… yo…– ¡Oh no estaba tartamudeando! – yo…yo…–

– Hime-chan… ¿te gustaría pensarlo? –

– ¡Sí! – exclame casi de inmediato. – Sí por favor… te daré mi respuesta al final del día– le dije un poco más tranquila.

Kirie sonrió.

– Nos vemos en la entrada– dijo antes de irse de ahí.

Después de eso me fue imposible poder concentrarme en las clases faltantes. Mis pensamientos se dirigían hacía la respuesta que debía darle a Kirie. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo pero cuando tome la decisión pensaba en conocer a alguien nuevo, nunca pensé en intentarlo con mi mejor amigo.

Porque eso era Kirie para mí.

Mi mejor amigo.

No podía hacerle eso, no a Kirie. Él ha estado para mí en todo momento, al menos desde hace tres años.

Lo conocí por casualidad.

Fue en un día muy caluroso. Tatsuki y yo habíamos ido al parque para comprar un helado, cuando vimos que un niño de nuestra misma edad se cayó de un árbol. Corrimos a ver su estaba bien. Afortunadamente no le paso nada grave, solo se había raspado un poco la rodilla pero nada más. Nos dijo que él había subido al árbol para bajar el globo de su hermana pequeña pero que al caer se le había escapado de las manos. Fue muy valiente.

Al día siguiente descubrimos que él acababa de ser transferido a nuestra escuela. En seguida se hizo amigo de mis amigos y se unió a nuestro grupo.

Tome entre mis dedos el borrador que me había regalado Kirie el año pasado. Me dijo que era de buena suerte y que quería que yo lo tuviera. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al recordar lo dulce que era Kirie conmigo.

Definitivamente no podía hacerle esto.

Tengo que ser sincera con él y explicarle de mi situación. Él no se merecía algo así, no después de todas las cosas que había hecho por mí.

_Tengo que ser fuerte._

Era la hora de darle mi respuesta a Kirie.

Guarde mis cosas lentamente, más de lo normal. Acomode mi mochila en mi espalda y salí del salón. Mis amigas ya se habían ido, tenían prácticas en sus clubes. Tatsuki era la capitana del equipo de Judo y Rukia era la vice capitana del equipo arquería. Estaban ocupadas el día de hoy por eso no podían acompañarme, pero me habían deseado la mejor de las suertes.

Inhale hondamente antes de salir del edificio principal. Estaba a punto de ir hacía la entrada cuando mi ojo capto algo muy familiar para mí. Un cabello de color naranja brillante en punta.

_Imposible._

Seguí a esa persona doblando en la esquina del edificio, pero cuando llegue ya no estaba. No había nadie. ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loca?

Escuche como las puertas del auditorio se abrieron y cerraron. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

_Aquí hay alguien._

Corrí hacía el auditorio.

Tenía que saber si era él. Tenía que verlo, comprobar con mis propios ojos que mi cabeza no me estaba jugando sucio. Cuando llegue hasta las puertas mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra mi pecho. No sabía se era por la carrera que acaba de hacer o por lo ansiosa que estaba.

Entre al auditorio.

Y lo que mis ojos vieron era algo que no debían ver. Porque en ese instante el mundo que acaba de crear se vino abajo. Se quebró como cristal. Fue borrado con su sola presencia.

– Kurosaki-kun…–

* * *

que les parecio?

si les gusto por favor diganmelo! un review es muy importante para mi! diganme sus ideas y opiniones!

se les agradecera

besos & cuidense :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aki sta la continuacion de este fic

espero que les guste este segundo capi

disfruten!

* * *

– _Orihime, te presento a Kurosaki Ichigo mi amigo de la infancia_– _dijo Tatsuki, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo._

_La chica decidió hablar primero. _– _Mucho gusto Kurosaki-kun, me llamo Inoue Orihime. Espero que seamos buenos amigos_– _dijo con las mejillas rosadas._

_El chico parpadeo varias veces antes de responder con una sonrisa que le robo el aliento a Orihime._

– _También lo espero, Inoue_–

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**La decisión de Olvidarte**

Orihime no podía creer lo que sus ojos plateados estaban viendo. Debía ser una clase de alucinación o un sueño muy cruel, porque esto simplemente no podía ser real.

_Pero lo es._

Y tenía que aceptarlo.

Viéndolo parado enfrente de la clase, viendo como sus amigos más cercanos clavaban sus miradas en ella esperando su reacción y viendo como esos ojos castaños la miraban con tanta intensidad, esto debía ser real.

Eso quería decir que el suceso de ayer también fue real.

* * *

– _Kurosaki-kun_– _susurro Orihime, en un tono inaudible para el chico en frente de ella._

_Él estaba ahí, parado dándole la espalda, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Orihime no podía verle la cara, así que analizo el resto del cuerpo masculino. Su espalda ancha, sus piernas largas, sus hombros fuertes. Era tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido. Quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y todo el amor que desbordaba su cuerpo pero se contuvo. Tenía que proteger su dignidad._

_Pero quería verlo. Quería contemplar su rostro, antes de que volviera desaparecer. Había soñado tantas veces con su regreso, que lo único que quería hacer en este momento era estar junto a él._

– _Kurosaki-kun_– _dijo con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que él la notara._

_Y lo logro._

_Su respiración se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el chico se volteaba para verla. Y literalmente sintió que su alma abandono su ser cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de él._

– _Es tan hermoso_– _pensó Orihime al ver el rostro varonil de su primer y único amor._

_Los ojos castaños del chico se agrandaron al verla ahí parada en el umbral de la puerta._

– _¿Inoue?_ – _estaba perplejo. ¿Esa era la niña de once años de la cual se enamoro? No podía ser cierto, por que la visión delante de él era mil veces mejor que la de sus recuerdos. Pero ese cabello, ese rostro y esos ojos eran únicamente y exclusivamente de ella._

_Los ojos grises de Orihime se nublaron por las lágrimas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por las emociones contenidas. Sentía que la respiración le faltaba, que el pecho le dolía con cada inhalación. Sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría pero no podía permitir eso. Ella había tomado una decisión, ¿no es así? _

_Ella había decidido… ¿Qué era?_

_Esos ojos que la veían con curiosidad no la dejaban pensar con claridad._

– _Inoue… He vuelto_– _ dijo Ichigo antes de dedicarle una leve sonrisa de lado. _

_Fue cuando Orihime perdió su fuerza de voluntad._

_Dejo que la mochila cayera el suelo del auditorio, rompiendo con el silencio que los rodeaba. Dio tres pasos temblorosos y torpes. _

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Por favor… detente. No lo hagas_– _pensaba Orihime antes de ver como los brazos de Ichigo se extendían para recibirla. _

_Corrió hasta él, hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho del joven, aferrándose a su camiseta y empapándola con sus lágrimas. _

– _Bienvenido a casa…_– _susurro entre sollozos la pelinaranja. Pudo sentir como Ichigo apoyaba su mejilla contra su cabeza y sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura._

– _Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Inoue_ –

_Orihime abrió sus ojos de golpe._

_¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

_Orihime se separó lentamente del joven enfrente de ella. Esto no estaba bien. Él la abandono, le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Y ahí estaba ella, abrazándolo, recibiéndolo de nuevo en su vida._

– _Lo lamento… no debí hacer eso_– _dijo en un susurro mientras se llevaba una mano empuñada al pecho. _

– ¿_Recordando el pasado, Inoue?_ – _dijo Ichigo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida a Orihime._

_Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sus ojos grises lo observaban como si fuera un completo extraño. Más lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su alma._

– _¿Acaso… Acaso te estas burlando de mí?_ – _pregunto con la voz temblorosa. _– _¿Tienes alguna idea por lo que he pasado desde que terminamos?_ –

_Ichigo se tenso en su lugar y sus ojos castaños adquirieron un dureza que jamás le había visto._

– _No y créeme que no me interesa saberlo_–

_Orihime sintió como su corazón volvió a romperse. Si es que eso era posible. _

_Las lágrimas salieron de sus orbes grises empapando su rostro de porcelana. Estaba enojada y triste. ¿Cómo era posible que él le dijera eso? Tal vez se parecía el chico que alguna vez conoció, pero ahora se daba cuenta que apenas y era la mitad de lo que solía ser. _

_Dio dos pasos hacía él y lo abofeteo._

– _Te odio… Kurosaki_–

* * *

Orihime dejo que su frente chocara con su mesa.

– _Soy un tonta_– pensó antes de escuchar la presentación de Ichigo.

– Kurosaki Ichigo, espero que nos llevemos bien– dijo en un tono neutral mientras hacía una reverencia ante la clase. Orihime apretó sus puños con enojo al escuchar la voz del chico.

Era muy difícil hacerla enojar, de hecho, nunca lo hacía pero… la presencia de Ichigo en su vida la molestaba. Ella durante muchos años se había dicho que podía superar ese dolor, el dolor del abandono por la persona que más amas. Pero ahora que lo tenía de nuevo cerca, se había dado cuenta que nunca podría vivir sin él. Ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, porque simplemente él era su todo y estaba segura que no había forma de cambiar ese hecho.

Ese hecho la hacía enojar.

– _Además… le dije que lo odiaba_–

Orihime escucho como la introducción de la profesora terminaba y con el rabillo del ojo vio como Ichigo se movía para ocupar su lugar al lado de la ventana. En su rango de vista.

– _N-No es justo… Puedo verlo sin problemas_– pensó mientras dejaba salir un suspiro cansado. Sería un largo día de clases.

Cuando el cuarto periodo termino, todos sus amigos de la secundaria lo rodearon casi de inmediato, bombardeándolo con preguntas.

– Hey Ichigo, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y con un gran tono de voz.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. – ¿Sanae Keita? –

La sonrisa del chico se congelo antes de explotar con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando histérico. – ¡NOOOO! ¿¡Como es posible que hayas olvidado mi bello rostro!? ¡Ichigo! ¡Nosotros fuimos grandes amigos en la secundaria! –

– No te recuerdo–

El chico rodo sobre su cuerpo, llorando y pataleando mientras decía lo insignificante que era su presencia en la vida del pelinaranja.

– Oi, Rukia. ¿Siempre es así? – dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a su amiga pelinegra.

– ¿Quién? ¿Keigo? Claro, solo ignóralo–

– ¡QUE! ¿Por qué si te acuerdas de su nombre? – exclamo Keigo mientras señalaba a Rukia.

– Eso es obvio. Soy un personaje más importante que tú– contesto la chica con las manos en las caderas antes de golpearlo en la cara. – Y no señales a la gente–

Ichigo se acercó para ver el daño provocado por el puño de su amiga. Se impresiono mucho al ver que Keigo estaba inconsciente y le sangraba la nariz.

– Para ser una enana, golpeas muy fuerte – pregunto mientras picaba a Keigo con su pie para ver si lograba alguna señal de vida.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? Déjame recordarte que está enana te sacaba los sesos a golpes– dijo Rukia con las manos en las caderas.

– Eso… Eso no es cierto…– dijo Ichigo con las mejillas rojas, todos sus compañeros lo estaban observando.

– ¡Ja! ¡Claro que lo es! Eras un bebé llorón–

– ¡Ca-Cállate! ¡Enana del demonio! –

Rápidamente sus demás compañeros se unieron a la animada conversación. Estaban muy contentos de poder recordar los viejos tiempos, pero no todos se sentían de la misma manera.

Orihime dejo escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Hime? – le pregunto Tatsuki quien estaba recargada sobre el escritorio de la pelinaranja.

La mencionada sonrió levemente. – Estoy bien Tatsuki-chan. No tienes que…–

Las risas de sus compañeros hicieron que sus ojos se posaran sobre ellos, haciéndole imposible ignorar al recién llegado. Orihime bajo su mirada mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas después de haber visto a Ichigo.

– ¿Y con esa cara me dices que estás bien? – le dijo Tatsuki antes de palparle la cabeza con afecto. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo a la cafetería? ¡Yo invito! –

Orihime negó con suavidad. – No te preocupes Tatsuki-chan. Eres la mejor amiga de Kurosaki-san, deberías ir a saludarlo. Estaré bien– dijo mientras se incorpora de su lugar dispuesta a irse.

– Orihime…–

– Ve Tatsuki-chan. Yo… iré a comprar algo para comer, ya que la despistada de mí olvido su almuerzo– dijo Orihime colocando su mano detrás de la nuca y sonriendo de una manera muy débil.

Las manos de Tatsuki se volvieron un puño cuando vio la expresión de su mejor amiga y sus labios eran una tensa línea recta cuando vio como la sonrisa de Orihime desapareció mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

– Lo siento Tatsuki-chan… No me siento muy bien, creo que iré a la enfermería– dijo la pelinaranja antes de ocultar sus ojos con mano derecha, impidiendo que vieran sus lágrimas. Giro sobre sus talones y salió corriendo del salón.

Tatsuki contemplaba la puerta por donde minutos antes su amiga había salido. Lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a Ichigo. Su furia aumento en cuanto vio lo divertido que estaba mientras hablaba con los demás. Aunque él tuviera esa cara de enojo y su ceño fruncido, ella lo conocía bastante bien como para distinguir sus expresiones y él estaba contento.

Sus puños se tensaron aún más.

Mientras él disfrutaba de su regreso, ella lloraba por ese hecho.

– _Es muy injusto_–

* * *

Orihime se encontraba recostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería de la escuela. Le había dicho a la doctora que se sentía muy mareada y ella la dejo usar un lugar para que pudiera descansar.

Sus ojos grises contemplaban el blanco del techo. Se sentía muy débil, ya no quería seguir luchando en contra de su corazón pero no tenían otra opción. Solo podía hacer eso, resistir las ganas de estar a su lado. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, esperando que su mente dejara de pensar.

Pero casi enseguida, la imagen de Ichigo apareció en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Quiero olvidarte pero… cada vez que lo intento, te recuerdo más_– sus cejas se juntaron con tristeza, las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos. – Ichigo-kun…– ambos manos se colocaron sus ojos, presionándolos. – Ichigo-kun…– su nombre se mezclaba con sus sollozos.

– Ichigo-kun…–

– ¡Hime-chan! –

Una voz masculina hizo que sus sollozos pararan.

– ¡Hime-chan! ¿En donde estás? –

Orihime se incorporo en la cama, sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

– ¿Kirie-kun? –

Las cortinas de color azul se abrieron con tal velocidad que Orihime pensó que se iban a caer. Frente a ella se encontraba su mejor amigo, su respiración era acelerada y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación.

En dos zancadas, Kirie estaba a su lado aún mortificado.

– Kirie-kun… ¿Qué…?– pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por los brazos que la estaban rodeando. Ella podía sentir el sutil pero agradable calor de Kirie. Por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. – Kirie-kun… ¿Qué sucede? –

– Estaba preocupado…– el abrazo se hizo más fuerte – Creí que algo malo te había pasado–

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Orihime. Su amigo en verdad era muy bueno con ella. La mano de Orihime se coloco en la cabeza de Kirie y la comenzó a palmear. – Gracias Kirie-kun. Estoy bien–

Kirie se separo de ella con lentitud, manteniendo sus manos en sus hombros delgados. Su rostro estaba tenso, era la primera vez que Orihime lo veía de esta manera.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kirie-kun? –

– Eso me gustaría saber Hime-chan. ¿Qué ocurre? – Kirie dejo sus hombros para colocar sus manos sobre las de ella. – Se que algo anda mal. Ayer no apareciste como prometiste, además tus ojos están rojos. ¿Estuviste llorando? –

El labio inferior de Orihime comenzó a temblar. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser tan insensible? Había dejado plantado a Kirie y lo único que hizo durante todo el día fue pensar en Kurosaki Ichigo. Era de lo peor. Orihime apretó las manos de su amigo mientras sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

– Lo… Lo siento mucho Kirie-kun…– ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. – He sido una mala persona y tú solo te preocupas por mi bien estar. No es justo para ti–

Kirie se alarmó.

– Orihime… ¿qué…?–

– Mereces una respuesta– esta vez Orihime alzo su mirada dejando que sus ojos y los de él se conectaran – Te quiero mucho Kirie-kun pero… no creo que un noviazgo entre nosotros sea lo correcto–

Kirie bajo un poco la mirada, estaba decepcionándolo y ella lo sabía.

– Yo… sigo amando a mi ex novio. Lo sigo amando mucho y que te utilice para poder olvidarlo no está bien. No quiero hacerte eso… No podría…–

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo. En verdad le dolía no poder olvidar, no poder dejarlo ir. Sus sollozos se detuvieron al sentir una mano que le acariciaba su cabeza con ternura. Lo observo sorprendida.

– Utilízame Orihime–

– ¿Qué…?–

– En verdad me gustas… desde hace mucho tiempo– las mejillas de ambos se prendieron cuando esas palabras salieron – Y no me importaría que me utilizaras para olvidar al idiota que te dejo ir–

– Pero Kirie-kun…–

– Está bien mientras me permitas hacerte feliz y tal vez logré que te enamores de mí– dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Orihime bajo la mirada apenada.

¿Debía permitir esto?

¿Qué sucedía si nunca podía olvidar a Ichigo?

Serían solo falsas esperanzas para Kirie.

– Por favor Hime… permíteme intentarlo– susurro Kirie.

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, ella marco un nuevo rumbo en su vida.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado cuando ambos salieron de la escuela. De repente Kirie detuvo su andar para observarla, ella podía notar que estaba nervioso. Estaba enfrente de las puertas de la escuela, algunos alumnos aún seguían saliendo de los edificios.

– ¿Te… Te gustaría tener… nuestra primera cita… e-este sábado? –

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

Ella había aceptado salir con él pero no sabía que se haría formal tan pronto. Eso la puso nerviosa. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que salió con alguien. Además no era experta en el amor tampoco, solo había tenido un novio en toda su vida y no había terminado nada bien.

– Etto… ehmmm… yo…–

La risa nerviosa de Kirie la distrajo por un momento.

– Lo siento Hime-chan. Es muy rápido aún ¿verdad? – dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. – Vamos se hace tarde–

– ¡Me encantaría! – dijo Orihime alzando su voz. Kirie giro a verla, sorprendido. – Me… me encantaría salir contigo el sábado–

Kirie comenzó a reírse, pero esta vez no fue por nerviosismo sino al contrario, fue de alegría. – Gracias Hime-chan. ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana? Así piensas en un lugar a donde te gustaría ir–

– Uhmm. Eso suena genial–

– Bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces– dijo Kirie despidiéndose agitando la mano.

Orihime lo imito con una sonrisa. – Nos vemos mañana–

Cuando Kirie desapareció de su vista su sonrisa se esfumó. Aún se sentía un poco insegura pero en verdad él se veía muy feliz con la cita. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

– ¿Tu nuevo novio? – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Orihime dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar esa voz y al verlo directo los ojos sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina.

– Ichi… Kurosaki-san, ¿qué haces aquí? –

Ichigo alzó una ceja. – ¿Kurosaki-san? Apenas ayer era Kurosaki-kun. ¿Acaso eso cambió por tu nuevo novio? –

Por alguna razón a Orihime no le gusto el tono de voz que utilizó.

– Como lo dijiste ayer, Kurosaki-san, no creo que te importe el como te llame o te deje de llamar–

Los ojos de Ichigo se llenaron de furia y toda estaba dirigida a ella.

– ¿No vas a negar el hecho de que diga que él es tu novio? –

Fue cuando Orihime perdió el control. ¿Qué le importaba a él si ella tenía un novio? Él la dejo a ella, no es su culpa.

– No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Tú no eres nada de mí– dijo Orihime en un tono frío y severo, totalmente diferente a su carácter. Aprovechando el valor que aún sentía, se giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca pero nunca anticipo lo que sucedió a continuación.

Ichigo la abrazó por la espalda.

Orihime estaba en shock.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?

Ella podía sentir el calor me emitía Ichigo, podía sentir su duro cuerpo, su respiración en su nuca, sus fuertes brazos envolviendo su cuerpo. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera él. Su cuerpo se rindió.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y fue cuando el rostro de Kirie apareció en su mente.

– Suéltame por favor–

– Inoue…–

Pero antes de Ichigo pudiera decir algo, Orihime se apartó de él.

– ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Por… Por qué estas haciendo esto? – dijo Orihime con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Ichigo estaba perplejo por la reacción de la chica. Sin previo aviso Orihime salió corriendo de ahí, esperando poder alejarse de él.

Corrió hasta que llego a su hogar. Entro y se encerró con un portazo. Se recargo en la puerta dejándose caer hasta tocar el suelo. Se abrazó a sí misma dejando que todos sus sentimientos salieran en saladas lágrimas.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

* * *

se que en este capi es mucha la relacion entre kirie y hime pero ichigo sera un asno en este capi y merece que sufra!

jeje espero ke les haya gustado

aun tngo muchas sorpresas asi no dejen de leer

dejen review

besos & cuidense :D


	3. Chapter 3

hola! he vuelto!

por fin pude encontrar la maldita inspiracion para este fic y ya tengo varias ideas gracias al señor!

este capi tiene un poco de pasion y cosas así, espero que me haya quedado bien

disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, la historia si XD

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Because of you**

Cuatro días.

Han pasado cuatro desde el último encuentro entre Orihime e Ichigo. Desde que pudo sentir su calor sobre su pequeña espalda, desde que volvió a sentirse viva de nuevo. Su corazón anhelaba hablarle, saber si ese momento lo había afectado tanto como a ella, saber si aún le importaba.

Pero esos sentimientos no estaban bien. Ella había hecho un compromiso con alguien más, alguien que siempre ha estado ahí para ella. No podía hacerle esto, así que su corazón debía calmarse y escuchar a su cerebro.

– Mañana es tu cita con Kirie, ¿verdad Orihime? –

La voz de su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, la saco de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban almorzando junto a Rukia en uno de los jardines de la escuela.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Hoy nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre ese tema – contesto Orihime un poco apenada.

– A decir verdad, me sorprendió un poco que hayas aceptado salir con Kirie. Creí que no te gustaba de esa manera– dijo Rukia observando atenta las reacciones de su amiga.

Orihime bajo un poco la mirada, triste. – No… Las cosas no son así. Decidí darme una segunda oportunidad– el agarre en su bento se intensificó – Ya no quiero sentirme de esta manera, sin alma… Estoy cansada de mí misma–

– Pero, ¿estás segura? Tú misma dijiste que no estabas lista para esto. ¡No me mal interpretes! Creo que es genial que lo hagas pero… ¿Con Kirie? – Orihime observo a Rukia. – Digo… es tu mejor amigo–

Orihime se sintió un poco ofendida. – Tú también sales con tu mejor amigo, Rukia-chan–

– Pero es diferente Orihime, yo sí lo amo–

Esas palabras se sintieron como dagas en su corazón, tan doloroso que Orihime coloco una mano sobre su pecho para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

– Basta ya Rukia. Es la decisión de Orihime y Kirie. Nosotras solo debemos aceptarlo y apoyarla– dijo Tatsuki antes de morder su sándwich.

– Eso lo sé Tatsuki. Claro que apoyo a Orihime pero estoy preocupada con que tal vez no lo pensó bien–

– Insisto, no es tu problema–

– Kirie es mi amigo y no lo quiero ver lastimado–

– Todo estará bien, deja que ellos lo resuelvan–

– Pero Tatsuki…–

– ¡Basta! – el grito de Orihime acabo con la discusión de las chicas, haciendo que ambas la voltearan a ver. La cabeza de Orihime estaba gacha, con mechones cubriéndole su bonito rostro.

– Orihi…–

Su nombre se quedó congelado en los labios de Rukia cuando esos ojos grises se posaron sobre los azules. Esos ojos que siempre estaban llenos de alegría ahora estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

– Esas cosas ya las sé– sus manos taparon su rostro – Sé muy bien que no quiero a Kirie-kun… y sé muy bien que esto está mal pero… en verdad quiero olvidarlo. ¡Buaaaaa! – el llanto de Orihime rompió en miles de pedazos los corazones de sus amigas.

Jamás la habían visto llorar de esta manera. Ella siempre estaba llena de vida, era como su viviera en un mundo color de rosa.

Pero no era así.

Ella estaba destrozada.

Y lo único que podían hacer era abrazarla, intentando alejar algo de dolor de su corazón.

* * *

Orihime salió del baño de la escuela. Había llorado mucho enfrente de sus amigas, así que fue a lavarse el rostro.

_Lo más seguro es que están preocupadas por mí. Debo pedirles disculpas… Ouch_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando chocó contra alguien más. – Gomen… Etto… ¡Kirie-kun! –

El chico de ojos azules le sonreía como siempre. – Sigues siendo tan despistada Hime-chan–

– Mouuu… Kirie-kun eso no es cierto–

Kirie rio por el puchero que hacía la pelinaranja. – Hime-chan, ¿estás libre después de clases? –

– ¿Después de clases? – Orihime coloco un dedo debajo de su barbilla, pensando. – Mmmm… no lo siento Kirie-kun. Tengo reunión del club de costura. ¿Se te ofrecía algo? –

Las mejillas del ojiazul se tiñeron de rosa. – Bu-Bueno… quería ver sí-sí podíamos hablar sobre la cita de mañana– dijo apenado.

Orihime también se sonrojo, pero por distintas razones. Se había olvidado de ese asunto.

– Ehmmm… ¿qué… qué te parece si hablamos por teléfono hoy en la noche? Así no tendrás que esperarme hasta tarde–

– Pero Hime-chan, ¿con quién irás a casa? – pregunto preocupado Kirie.

– No te preocupes, Tatsuki-chan me acompañara–

Orihime sonrió contenta cuando vio la expresión de alivio de su amigo. Pero esa alegría se esfumo cuando sintió una mano tomando la suya. Sus ojos grises observaron cómo Kirie llevo su pálida mano hasta sus labios.

– Estoy muy ansioso por demostrarte cuanto me importas–

El movimiento de sus suaves labios rosó la piel de Orihime, mandándole una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.

– Eeeeeek…– el extraño sonido salió de su boca y antes de que Kirie pudiera decir algo, Orihime salió corriendo de ahí.

Kirie observo confundido la escena.

– Creo que la puse nerviosa… Eso es bueno, ¿no? –

* * *

Orihime esperaba a Tatsuki cerca de los casilleros escolares. Hace más o menos quince minutos que la reunión del club había terminado y su mejor amiga no llegaba aún. Su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo.

– Un mensaje de Tatsuki…– dijo abriendo el aparato.

"_Llegaré un poco tarde. No te muevas de ahí"_

Orihime suspiro cansada.

Quería irse a casa, tenía que hablar con Kirie.

Aún estaba algo confundida por lo sucedido horas antes en el pasillo. Fue realmente extraño, una sensación extraña. Literalmente sintió que su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza. Era algo que solo le había pasado con una sola persona…

Orihime escucho unos pasos cerca de ella. Se volteó esperando encontrarse con su mejor amiga pero la persona que apareció frente a ella era alguien totalmente diferente.

– Kurosaki-san…–

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar esa clase de honorifico dirigido a él. Era como si Orihime no lo conociera, eso lo molestaba y mucho.

– Tsk… ¿Aún pretendes seguir diciéndome así? Debes decirme Ichigo– dijo irritado.

Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de rojo, giro su rostro hacía otro lado para dejar de verlo. – No me siento cómoda llamándote de una manera tan cercana. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver– contesto dirigiendo su mirada hasta el suelo.

Ichigo metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón, intentando esconder su puño. Se estaba desesperando cada vez más con la actitud de Orihime y eso no era bueno. Tenía que mantener el control frente a ella o haría algo que podría lastimarla.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? ¿No debería estar el imbécil contigo? –

Orihime agrando sus ojos con sorpresa, volteándolo a ver directo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué…?–

– Me refiero al imbécil de tu novio. Debería estar cuidando de ti. Sino…–

– ¡Se llama Kirie-kun y no es ningún imbécil! – exclamo Orihime enojada. – No permitiré que insultes a Kirie-kun. Él es bueno conmigo y amable también, siempre ha estado para mí. No quiero que hables mal de alguien especial en mi vida–

El ceño fruncido de Ichigo se intensifico.

– Él jamás me ha sacado de su vida–

Ichigo perdió el control.

Tomo la muñeca de Orihime llevándola detrás de los casilleros. La pelinaranja sintió el duro metal cuando su espalda impacto contra ellos. Abrió sus ojos dispuesta a protestar pero sus palabras se ahogaron dentro de su garganta cuando vio los ojos castaños de Ichigo justo frente a ella.

Estaban muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento cálido golpeando sus pómulos. Estaba acorralada. Su mano izquierda estaba siendo sostenida por la mano de él, contra los casilleros y estaba más arriba que su cabeza. La otra mano de Ichigo descansaba cerca del lado derecho de su rostro. La mano derecha de Orihime había encontrado el camino hasta su pecho, intentando mantenerlo alejado pero se sentía muy vulnerable en esa posición.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo debajo de su palma, el calor que emitía su cuerpo y la tensión de sus perfectos músculos.

Esto estaba mal. Tenía que salir de ahí.

– Kurosaki-san… po-por favor déjame ir– suplico Orihime comenzando a forcejear.

El agarre en su mano izquierda se volvió más fuerte, casi como un grillete.

– No– dijo Ichigo con una voz tan grave que asustó a la ojigris. – No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas que no saldrás con él–

Orihime lo observo sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo sabes…?–

– Todo el mundo en la escuela lo sabe. El imbécil se encargó de divulgarlo–

Orihime volvió a irritarse cuando lo escucho insultar a Kirie de nuevo.

– Ya te dije que no lo llames así y por favor suéltame que tengo que ir a casa– dijo Orihime volviendo a forcejear, pero Ichigo no iba a ceder tampoco.

– Y yo te dije que no te iras hasta que me digas que no saldrás con él–

Orihime no le hizo caso, siguiendo con su batalla.

Ichigo se cansó, así que tomo la otra mano de la chica colocándola con fuerza sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarla totalmente.

– Eeeeek…– exclamo Orihime al darse cuenta de su situación. Ahora si no había salida más que esperar a que el pelinaranja accediera a soltarla. – Ku-Kurosaki-san…–

– Ichigo– dijo él acercándose más, abriendo con su rodilla las piernas de Orihime. – Ya te dije que debes llamarme Ichigo–

Orihime tembló al ver directo a sus ojos. Ya no eran de ese color chocolate tan adorable de siempre, ahora eran casi de color caramelo y la observaban tan intensamente que sus piernas se sentían de gelatina.

Su respiración era agitada, el aire a su alrededor se estaba volviendo muy denso, difícil de respirar.

– Kurosaki-san…–

– Error– dijo Ichigo antes de colocar sus calientes labios sobre el frío cuello de Orihime.

Sus ojos grises se cerraron debido a la increíble sensación que le estaba proporcionando el joven hombre que estaba casi encima de ella.

Al principio sus labios fueron suaves, apenas perceptibles. Un mero roce sobre su piel, tan terso como una pluma. Ichigo alejaba solo centímetros sus labios para dejar que su aliento golpeara la cremosa piel de Orihime, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Sus labios se movían de arriba hacia abajo, desde la base de su cuello hasta su clavícula, volviéndola loca.

– Kurosaki-san po-por favor…–

– Error– dijo contra su piel.

El roce se acabó dándole paso a los besos.

– Aaahh…– un leve gemido salió de los labios de Orihime, haciendo estragos en el pelinaranja. Excitándolo más, volviéndolo más atrevido.

Con una sola mano atrapo las dos muñecas de Orihime, bajando la libre por su rostro hasta llegar al cuello, enredando sus dedos sobre su piel y cabello. Ella sintió sus dedos y labios administrando caricias en su ser, haciéndola sentir de una manera desconocida. Lo peor era que no sabía si estaba extasiada o asustada.

Instintivamente Orihime inclino su cuello para darle más acceso a sus labios. Ichigo sonrió sobre la piel de ella, haciendo los besos más húmedos y calientes. Sacó su lengua para saborear a Orihime, dándose cuenta que ahora era adicto a su sabor.

Era exquisita.

Dulce. Tibia.

Su lengua encontró el lóbulo de la oreja. Con la punta comenzó a lamer la pequeña carne recién descubierta. – Orihime– susurro en su oído. – Di mi nombre o seguiré molestándote–

– Aaahh…– volvió a gemir. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para poder verlo. Su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subirá y bajara. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza y excitación. – I-Ichigo…–

_Demonios_

Y la besó.

El beso no era tímido ni inocente como cuando eran niños, era totalmente diferente. Estaba lleno de pasión y desesperación, habían sido muchos años alejados el uno del otro y estaban demostrando esa ausencia en ese momento. Ichigo deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, degustando la cavidad húmeda y cálida.

Orihime no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en su lengua chocando con la de él. En cuanto sintió que el agarre en sus muñecas cedió, bajo sus manos lentamente por la cabeza de Ichigo, rascándolo con sus uñas y sintiendo el cabello naranja brillante que tanto extrañaba. Sus manos lo jalaron del cuello de la camisa escolar para atraerlo más a ella.

Cuando hizo este movimiento provoco que sus cuerpos se separaran de los casilleros solo para volver a chocar contra ellos, haciendo ruido en el pasillo. Ichigo tuvo que sostenerla por la cintura y colocar su mano libre en la parte de arriba de los casilleros para mayor soporte.

El celular de Orihime vibro dentro de su bolsillo haciendo que el beso terminara de forma instantánea.

La pelinaranja soltó la camisa de Ichigo pero él no disminuyo su agarre. Orihime busco su teléfono para contestarle a una preocupada Tatsuki.

– ¿Qué ocurre Tatsuki-chan? – pregunto Orihime con la mirada en el suelo, cualquier lugar era más seguro que los ojos del joven frente a ella.

– _¿Qué ocurre Tatsuki-chan? Orihime estoy en la entrada de la escuela esperándote, ¿en dónde estás?_ –

– ¿Eh? Gomen Tatsuki-chan. E-Estoy en el baño. Voy enseguida–

– _Bien, solo apúrate_– su amiga colgó.

Orihime observo su teléfono antes de suspirar y volver a guardarlo.

– Con que estabas esperando a Tatsuki, ¿no Orihime? – dijo Ichigo acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Las mejillas de Orihime se sonrojaron ante la acción tan íntima. Ella solo asintió levemente.

– Me alegra que no haya sido ese imbe…–

– Kurosaki-san– lo regaño la ojigris.

– ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a hacerte decir mi nombre? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado juguetona.

Orihime se sonrojo aún más, empujándolo para alejarlo de ella y de su encanto.

– Ya no más Kurosaki-san– dijo con la cabeza gacha y las manos enfrente de ella, impidiendo que se acercara. – Ya hiciste suficiente daño–

Orihime salió corriendo.

* * *

– _Por fin en casa_– pensó Orihime cansada.

Dejó caer su mochila al suelo para después seguirle sus rodillas.

Su cabeza aún no procesaba lo que había ocurrido en los casilleros de la escuela.

Ichigo la había besado.

¡Besado!

Y ella le había correspondido, con la misma intensidad que él. Era un lado de ella que desconocía. Orihime no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan... tan... candente. Y le asustaba más que Ichigo podía hacerla sentir de esa manera tan prohibida.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Aún la quería o fue simplemente el calor del momento?

Ya no entendía nada.

_Todo es tan confuso._

El sonido del teléfono de su casa la saco de sus pensamientos. Apresurada camino hasta el y contesto.

– Residencia Inoue–

– _¡Hime-chan!_ – dijo la alegre voz de Kirie del otro lado del auricular.

Los ojos de Orihime se agrandaron por la sorpresa. – Kirie-kun…– dijo en un susurro.

– _Hime-chan te he estado hablando desde hace media hora, ¿qué pasó?_ –

El agarre en el teléfono de volvió más fuerte. – Gomen Kirie-kun. En cuanto llegue a casa… quise tomar un baño–

– _Ya veo. No te preocupes. Acerca de la cita de mañana, estaba pensando que podrías ir a pasear el centro comercial, después a comer y luego al cine. ¿Qué opinas?_ –

– Su-Suena genial–

– _¿Estás bien Hime? Tu voz suena entrecortada_– pregunto preocupado.

– S-Sí. Debe ser mi teléfono que no funciona bien. ¿A-A qué hora nos vemos? –

– _¿Te parece bien a las 10 en la estación?_ –

– Sí… Ahí nos vemos–

– _De acuerdo. Nos vemos Hime_–

Colgó.

Orihime volvió a dejarse caer. Hizo sus manos un puño y las llevo hasta sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que su rostro.

* * *

que tal? como me quedo el beso? hace mucho que no escribia cosas asi, espero que me haya quedado bien.

Si no fue asi, diganmelo con toda sinceridad

besos & cuidense :D


End file.
